Au clair de lune
by mente sensei
Summary: Le désir de deux hommes, une passion intense, une histoire enflammée sous le clair de lune. OS et PWP


Rose était assis sous le porche de ses appartements qui se situaient dans la Troisième division où il jouait tranquillement de sa guitare acoustique.

Ces quartiers se composaient de quatre pièces. Une qui lui servait de chambre où se trouvait un futon sur lequel étaient posés un oreiller et une couette. La deuxième pièce lui servait à exposer toutes sortes d'instruments de musique ainsi qu'une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Une troisième se composait d'un dressing comme le capitaine aimait l'appeler. C'était là qu'il entreposait tous ses vêtements accumulés au fil des années. Et une quatrième et dernière pièce qui était son bureau.

Il s'arrêta soudain de jouer et s'aperçut de la présence d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

« Bonsoir Kira...Que puis-je pour toi ? Questionna Rose.

-Bonsoir...Capitaine, répondit doucement son adjoint en lui souriant.»

Il continua son chemin, mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres, fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Rose sourit et se remit à jouer.

Tout en écoutant la musique, le lieutenant se décontracta et osa poser sa tête sur l'épaule du vizard qui continuait de gratter sa guitare.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kira ferma les yeux laissant tomber sa main sur le genou de son Taicho, qui s'arrêta de jouer pour caresser le visage de son adjoint.

Surpris, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit son supérieur le regarder tendrement. Tout en refermant les yeux, il sentit ses lèvres qui descendaient vers son cou. Pendant que sa main caressait les cheveux et la nuque de Kira, Rose remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent. Il sourit puis prit son second et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Les amants s'observèrent en silence. Leurs visages se reflétaient dans les rayons de la pleine lune.

On pouvait voir le désir dans leur regard.

Kira fit le premier pas, il s'approcha et posa sa main droite sur la taille de son capitaine et la gauche sur sa nuque. Il l'amena à lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'entrouvrirent laissant leur passion prendre le dessus.

Rose mit une main sous le haut de son partenaire et commença à explorer son torse fin et musclé, tout en laissant sa langue continuer de jouer avec sa jumelle.

Kira le serra un peu plus contre lui et là, leurs deux sexes gonflés de désir s'effleurèrent au travers de leur pantalon. La tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes se fit alors ressentir.

Pendant qu'une des mains de Rose vagabondait sur le torse de son amoureux, l'autre se détacha de sa nuque et commença à descendre sur son entrejambe.

Kira émit un étouffement de surprise, mais ne lâcha en rien les lèvres de son capitaine. Tout en le déshabillant, Rose allongea son lieutenant sur le dos et se mit au-dessus de lui.

Il commença à explorer son cou puis descendit sur son torse laissant des traces de suçons sur son passage et remonta ensuite sa bouche vers l'épaule de son compagnon qui s'éveilla de plaisir à chaque baiser brûlant de son amant.

Tout en l'embrassant, Rose descendit sa main sur le sexe gonflé de Kira et entama de doux va-et-vient qui le firent gémir.

Tout en le regardant, il fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, lui faisant pousser de petits cris.

Réalisant queson chef donnait plus qu'il n'en recevait, le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et entama les préliminaires.

Tout en prenant son temps, Kira commença à lécher la verge puis le gland de son partenaire avant de prendre son sexe en pleine bouche. Ce dernier prépara le terrain pour pénétrer les fesses de son vice-capitaine en humidifiant son doigt et en l'insérant tout doucement dans son rectum, ce qui fit grimacer Kira.

Comprenant que Kira n'avait pas l'habitude, il lâcha le sexe gonflé et s'avança vers l'anus qu'il commença à lécher.

Le capitaine joua avec sa langue en même temps que son doigt faisait des va-et-vient dans l'intimité de son lieutenant. Ce dernier émit de petits gémissements de plaisir, il continua à faire entrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt faisant des mouvements qui allaient de plus en plus vite. Quant à Kira, il continua de masturber Rose qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa jouissance.

Rose vit que son amant était fin prêt, il l'allongeasur le dos en lui relevant les jambes et le pénétra tout doucement. À cette intrusion, l'uke se raidit et le seme lui murmura au creux de l'oreille que tout se passerait bien.

Lorsqu'il fut en lui, celui-ci attendit que Kira s'habitue à cette intrusion et fit de tous petits va-et-vient, puis accéléra de plus en plus vite. Rose se rendit compte d'une sensation grandissante en lui.

Tout en restant en lui, le capitaine se mit en dessous. Il commença à être tactile en lui caressant le torse, l'embrassant, lui mordillant les tétons tout en continuant ses va-et-vient qui commencèrent doucement pour finir en coups de butoir. Ce petit jeu torride dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux amants arrivassent à l'orgasme.

En voyant l'ultime jouissance arriver, le vizard attrapa le sexe du shinigamiet commença des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Ne tenant plus, les deux hommes se déversèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Rose regardait l'homme qu'il aimait tout en lui caressant les cheveux, et vit que celui-ci commençait à fermer les yeux pour tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Par les portes coulissantes, on pouvait voir la lune qui éblouissait le corps des deux amants.


End file.
